Episode 9 (Troubled Appearances)
<< Episode 8 Episode 10 >> Episode N°9 – Troubled Appearances After the revelation about the portals of Eldarya, you will be confronted with a new truth that will turn all your opinions upside down. Will you be able to handle it? Summary ((Coming soon)) Equipment Outfit This episode does not have any new outfits. Quest Items This episode does not have any quest items. Hidden Items This episode does not have any hidden items. Illustrations Episode9 Illustration-Yvoni.png|The death of Yvoni Trivia *A new feature comes, the QTE ( Quick Time Event ). *A weapon will be offered to you: a hammer , a sword or a bow , as well as a recognition armband . *We discover new places in the forest. *In this episode we meet Cryllis and Yvoni. *Our character can now reach level 11. **2 new exploration sites: Deep Waters and Heart of the Forest. Official Episode Guide Episode Guide ---- CONTENTS CHAPTER I - Weapons Passing CHAPTER II - The Forest and its smallest bushes CHAPTER III - A Maleficent Creature CONTENTS During this episode, you can unlock one illustration. It isn’t mandatory. Previous journal entry: After your rather eventful return from the Jade Region, you spend a more calm time in H.Q. Between the bottle in the sea, walking around and cooking, you finally discover that the Guard lied to you. It’s possible for you to use the portals to go back to your world. You confront Miiko but an unexpected event cuts your conversation short. Little Mery has disappeared... ---- • CHAPTER I • Weapons Passing ♦ Find Ykhar and Jamon in front of H.Q. doors. ♦ Explore the forest to find Mery. Ykhar tells you that little Mery has disappeared. His mother lost him in the forest. Miiko tells you to go look for him. You then have to meet up with Ykhar and Jamon at the Grand Gate. It is locked, and H.Q. security has been reinforced. You follow your two associates and you head into the forest that is initially bigger than you thought. You survey all the areas, with no news of the little one until Jamon finds broken branches. But this does not seem to be related to Mery, who then comes out of a bush when he notices you. He had gone to pick flowers for Ykhar. He's fine, but he saw a man that growled at him and got scared. ♦ Go back to see Miiko. → Go back inside H.Q. → Bring the little one back to his mother. → Bring the little one to Miiko. You go back inside H.Q. After passing the identity check at the front door. Now you have to bring the little one back. Ykhar proposes to bring him back to his mother but Jamon wants to comply with Miiko's orders. It is up to you to choose which route you will follow: the young and frail Ykhar or Jamon the hefty ogre that’s capable of flatten you? ♦ Spend some time in H.Q. After all, you don't have anything else to do! Walk through the H.Q. You come across Ykhar who tells you that she does not know her father and that her mother lives far away... You will also see Kero being harassed by a delirious crowd!! He tries hard to explain to all these angry people the situation, the closing of H.Q., the identity checks, the establishing of a curfew. Fortunately, Valkyon lends him a helping hand... ♦ Go back to your room. This day has wore you out, so you go to your room. ♦ Find the meeting location, then go. You fall asleep without much difficulty and wake up the next day to go to the big meeting. Only problem, you do not know where it takes place. You decide to leave your room and go looking for the meeting area. Fortunately, Kero walks by and tells you where it is, but not without some mockery. You must go to the Dining Hall. The meeting is about the wave of disappearances in Eldarya. It is also a question of organizing a hunt in the forest, where people have disappeared. You end up being with Valkyon for your first exploration. But before leaving, Jamon takes you into the gardens to show you some weapon use, in case you have to defend yourself during the mission... ♦ Go to the gardens to train with Jamon. In this sequence, you discover the QTE system. The result of these actions can affect your story. So you go to the gardens to find Jamon so he can give you a lesson in arm to arm combat. Perform the QTE to practice. Then Jamon invites you to follow him to the forge. He wants to show you how to handle weapons. Here a QTE is triggered at the end of when you get your first weapon. It can be either a bow, a sword or a hammer. This choice is made according to your QTE result. Finally, you go back to the gardens accompanied by Jamon for the rest of the training. He shows you some moves and, for example, strikes you on the leg, which leaves you in excruciating pain. You need care! ♦ Go to the infirmary to have your leg examined. Jamon, remorseful, takes you to the infirmary to treat your leg. Once there, Ewelein applies a balm supposed to cure your leg quickly. You also learn that this is not the first time such an event has occurred and that Kero has paid for it ... ---- • CHAPTER II • The Forest and its smallest bushes ♦ Go on exploration in the forest. Thanks to Ewelein's miraculous balm, your leg is completely healed and you no longer feel any pain. Valkyon comes to wake you up at the infirmary, it's time to leave for the mission. In the forest, you discover new areas but you don’t see anything of interest. You come across Kero who’s looking for a fruit, as well as, Nevra and Chrome in the wrong area. They tell you that they saw a creature but that it did not look aggressive. ♦ Go back inside H.Q. Exploration is over, it's time to go back to H.Q. You also decide to spend time training yourself to handle your gun near the Hundred Years Cherry Tree. ♦ Go on exploration in the forest with Ezarel. → Look for your partner for the mission today. Your partner of the day cannot be found. You will have to go around H.Q. to find him. It’s Ezarel, who seems to be waiting for you at the refuge. He wants to explore an area where he had seen something. You go there and cross paths with a hairy creature, not mean but a bit gruffy all the same. Ezarel doesn’t seem to care, you are a little more cautious. Finally, you don’t cross paths with anything or anyone else, apart from Chrome trying to flee Alajea... ♦ Go back to your room. → Go back to H.Q. The exploration is over, it's time to go back to H.Q. You also decide to go directly back to your room. Upon arrival, you notice a strange animal on your bed. It’s a rather aggressive companion. You try to catch it, to bring it back to its owner but the beast does not let itself get caught. She bites you, she claws at you. You must get rid of it! ♦ Look for Leiftan. → Find the owner of this companion. → Find the owner of this companion, if it has one... You walk through the hallways, the rooms and gardens of H.Q. in search of the companion’s owner. You can meet several members of the guard, including Nevra or Ezarel who, although familiar with the owner of the companion, leave you wondering who it is. You can also spot Karuto and Miiko discussing your baked potato. Finally, Karuto ended up loving it and will even put it on the menu... ♦ Meet up with Nevra. ♦ Go back to the forest for a new exploration of the area. You meet up with Nevra at the grand gate but he’s not there yet. You decide to wait, or not, on the little vampy. Once in the forest, and faced with the disappointment of not finding anything, Nevra explains to you the stakes of the mission. The disappearances seem to go back a certain time. But those of the children, on the other hand, are quite recent. ♦ Explore the forest a little more. Maybe you will find something interesting? You have finished exploring your area and Nevra therefore suggests returning to H.Q. But you see a sort of strange tree in the distance, an unexplored area. You go to the indicated area but there is nothing but a tree. You are about to leave the area when you hear a voice that seems to be calling you. Nevra doesn’t hear anything but the voice keeps calling you. You get closer to the tree and a hand suddenly tries to grab you. Nevra intervenes and a young woman appears, a hamadryad. You decide to return to H.Q. And give your report to Miiko. ♦ Go back to your room and end the day. → Go back to H.Q. Once in H.Q., you explain to Miiko what you saw. She asks you to go and see Ykhar to explain the situation. But Nevra tells you that he will do it alone and that he would like to discover who this mysterious man in the forest is. So you go back to your room. ---- • CHAPTER III • A Maleficent Creature ♦ Find a way to leave H.Q. without getting noticed. In the middle of the night, you have a funny dream. The hamadryad asks you for help and seems frightened by the man in the forest. You then decide to get out of H.Q. and go to the forest. The H.Q. gates are closed, you must find a way to get through. By searching, you can cross paths with Ykhar and Miiko. Finally, you manage to go through the grand gate, taking advantage of the guards’ distraction. ♦ Meet up with the Hamadryad. Once in front of the hamadryad tree, she appears. You find out that her name is Yvoni and that the man of the forest is apparently bad, that he has branded a mark on her tree. You tell her that you can remove the mark on the bark. But as you begin to erase it, your breathing becomes more difficult. Your hands are covered in blood. You then discover the creature’s true face, that of a murderess and a faeriophage. She tries to get at you. Fortunately, one of the three boys, sent by Miiko, comes to your rescue. ♦ Go to the infirmary. → Leave the forest. Once saved from the hamadryad’s hold, the boy takes you directly to the infirmary to have you examined. Ewelein can make you drink a potion that will give you back some of the memories of the attack. You realize that the creature manipulated you. ♦ Go see Miiko to explain everything that happened in the forest. Once you’re better, you go to the Crystal Room. You meet the man you saw in the forest. You learn that his name is Cryllis, he’s a bugbear, and that it was he who had branded the mark on the trunk of the hamadryad tree. The symbol was a mark of recognition for when the necessary moment came to burn the hamadryad. ♦ Find something to do... You wander around H.Q. Looking for something to do. You can meet Nevra, Ezarel, Valkyon, Kero or Ykhar. ♦ Miiko is asking for you. Go see her. You find out that the hamadryad has been nourished by many faeliens and faeries, Miiko shows you bones found in the forest. Given this evidence, the Guard makes the decision to kill the creature, by burning it. But the worst part is that you will serve as bait. ♦ Accomplish your mission with the Hamadryad. → Grab your weapon. After retrieving your weapon, you go into the forest and you realize that it has totally changed. The ambient air is strange and nauseous. The hamadryad tree has poisoned the forest around it, the earth is dark and seems to be full of blood. The battle begins and Valkyon attacks the creature. He protects you from the hamadryad and finally sets fire to its tree. She’s burned alive, leaving the forest in horrible cries of pain. You also find in the ashes a piece of crystal. She had ingested it and that's probably what caused her evil metamorphosis. ♦ Go to the Crystal Room. → Now that the Hamadrayd has been vanquished, go back to H.Q. The forest goes back to its initial appearance and you go back to H.Q. to report to Miiko and show her the piece of the crystal. You arrive at the H.Q. with the applause of the members of the Guard and the inhabitants. Miiko tells you that ingesting a piece of crystal is becoming more and more common. The boys finally offer you a drink to unwind. ♦ Go back to your room to change and then meet up with the boys in the kitchen. You go to your room before you go to the kitchen to meet up with the boys. But as you prepare to go out, someone knocks on your door... It’s on that note that this journal entry ends. See you next time in Episode 10! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * * D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. ---- 'Guardian' | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Nevra' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} 'Ezarel' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Valkyon' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Leiftan' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Kero' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Ykhar' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Eweleïn' | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Miiko' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Jamon' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} Category:Index Category:Episode